


Open Up Your Eyes, Wake Up With Me

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol is 500% in love with Byun Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up Your Eyes, Wake Up With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bacon & Eggs baekyeol exchange. Original prompt was newbie journalist pcy meets mute pianist bbh.

It's early, too early, when Chanyeol wakes and finds the bed next to him empty with only the wrinkled sheets as evidence that someone else had been there.

The muted sounds of piano keys float down the hall and Chanyeol lies there for a moment, closing his eyes and just listening. He reaches out for the pillow next to him and curls up against it, breathing in deeply the scent of vanilla.

The music stops a few minutes later and when Chanyeol's eyes flutter open, someone familiar is standing in the bedroom doorway with his too long pajama bottoms, the hems caught under his heels. Chanyeol slides one arm across the sheets and holds his hand out, palm up.

Baekhyun goes to him.

Chanyeol swaps the pillow out for Baekhyun, pulling him down easily and tangling their legs together. There is no resistance from Baekhyun, who settles into Chanyeol's chest with the ease of someone who's done it a thousand times before. Chanyeol returns the habit by settling his hand into Baekhyun's hair, combing through the soft strands and occasionally tracing the shell of Baekhyun's ear. His eyes slip closed again.

"Nervous about today?" Chanyeol's voice is gravelly and even lower than usual. Baekhyun nods once, making his nose rub against Chanyeol's chest. "You've never been nervous before."

Shifting back, Baekhyun draws a few characters on Chanyeol's skin. In the beginning, Chanyeol had to watch to figure out what Baekhyun was writing, but now, years later, he doesn't even need to concentrate to know.

"Mm. Because it's Yixing?" he says, and Baekhyun nods again.

It's kind of cute to see Baekhyun anxious like this, so uncharacteristic compared to his usual self. But Chanyeol knows how much Yixing means to Baekhyun, so he understands.

"You know," he says, rubbing Baekhyun's nape absently, "Yixing's been in my life about 60 seconds longer than you have." He laughs when he feels Baekhyun pout. "What? Jealous?"

Baekhyun punches his shoulder blade half-heartedly and he laughs again.

"There's nothing to be jealous of." Chanyeol says. "Especially since after today, he's going to be officially taken. Plus, I was all googly-eyed for you from the beginning anyway. You know Jongdae always finds a reason to remind me of that."

Baekhyun scoots up and Chanyeol opens his eyes to see Baekhyun staring at him intently. _'What?'_ he mouths.

 _'You're still like that,'_ Baekhyun mouths back.

Unable to deny it, Chanyeol rolls them over and pins Baekhyun beneath him. "So what if I am?" he says. "Should I stop?" Baekhyun's eyes turn into crescents from amusement and Chanyeol can't stop the swooping feeling in his stomach he gets each and every time Baekhyun looks at him like this.

"You'll do amazing," he says, brushing his fingertips over Baekhyun's brow line. "You've never been nervous for any of your other performances."

Chanyeol, on the other hand, has been nervous enough for them both, wringing his hands whether in the audience or standing backstage. But Baekhyun has never faltered and Chanyeol's nerves usually dissipated in the first moments of Baekhyun playing, always so relaxed and confident.

Letting out a long breath, Baekhyun shrugs and cups Chanyeol's face in both hands. Chanyeol, in turn, presses a kiss to Baekhyun's palm, lingering.

"Maybe you're nervous because of something else."

In the entire time Chanyeol has known him, Baekhyun has never been good about masking his feelings. His eyes are what always betrays him, just like they do now when they meet Chanyeol's gaze before flickering away.

In all these years, he has also never heard Baekhyun speak.

At one point there had been a voice, Chanyeol learned in the week following their first date. But then there had been an accident when Baekhyun was 6 and now there is only a faint scar across his Adam's apple, which Chanyeol likes to kiss when Baekhyun is underneath him with his head thrown back and gasping for breath.

He turns Baekhyun's head back to look at him. "Do you want me to ask you soon?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen and a faint blush spreads from his cheeks down his neck. He shoves Chanyeol off and stalks toward the bathroom, but not before shooting a glare over his shoulder.

Chanyeol only laughs and hugs Baekhyun's pillow again.

+

At the wedding venue, Chanyeol and Baekhyun greet Yixing's parents and congratulate them before Baekhyun beelines for the piano set up on stage to warm up. It's been cute watching him fret over the past few weeks, ever since Yixing met them at a cafe to ask if Baekhyun was willing to perform a piece as part of the ceremony. Baekhyun had immediately agreed, ecstatic over being asked, but then by the time they got home, had started panicking about how he had nothing appropriate to prepare.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol strolls around until he spots Yixing talking to the wedding planner, running through the afternoon's events. He comes up behind and slaps Yixing's ass, though Yixing barely reacts except to beam at Chanyeol and pull him into a hug.

"You made it!" Yixing says, then glances around. "Where's Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol waves a hand toward the wedding hall. "Being a perfectionist. He's been worrying about today a lot."

"He's sold out arenas full of middle-aged ladies. This is just a hundred guests, what's there to worry about?"

"Sold out concerts aren't as important as his beloved manager's wedding, I guess."

Yixing snorts. "If I'm so beloved, then he should return my texts about work more often."

Before Chanyeol can say anything, Baekhyun comes running up and tackles Yixing in a bear hug. The wedding planner standing off to the side pales when Baekhyun nearly crushes the carnation in Yixing's breast pocket. Yixing doesn't mind as much, chuckling at the aggressive affection.

Pulling away, Baekhyun's hands go a mile a minute between him and Yixing. Chanyeol recognizes a few words, _congratulations_ and _so happy for you_ , but Baekhyun is signing too fast for his skill level to catch the rest. Even Yixing, with years of practice on him, seems barely able to keep up, finally just grabbing Baekhyun's wrists.

"I'm happy you're here too," Yixing says, squeezing Baekhyun's right hand in both of his. Baekhyun sighs cheerfully, but Chanyeol catches something when the light hits just right.

Yixing says it first. "Are you crying?"

Baekhyun makes a big X with his arms, but turns away from them and fails miserably at concealing the fact that he's wiping at his eyes. Chanyeol barely contains how endearing he finds it. His arm slides around Baekhyun's shoulders and he lets Baekhyun hide against his chest. "I'll take the not-crybaby to visit the bride. We'll see you soon."

By the time they take their seats, Chanyeol is a bit sentimental too. Three years have passed since Chanyeol walked into Baekhyun's studio, then just an aspiring journalist fresh out of college, if he could really be called one. The assignment had dropped in his lap just a couple days prior; Kyungsoo was meant to go, but had come down with the flu and the interview couldn't be rescheduled. Jongdae had gone with him as the photographer and he still claims that the meeting had been Chanyeol and Baekhyun's true first date. Chanyeol doesn't really argue with him. There are photos that make it hard to.

Today, one of those photos lives on their bedside table. In it they're both sitting on the floor and Chanyeol is peering at the laptop perched on the piano bench with his mouth open mid-sentence and Baekhyun's head is turned toward him, hands clearly gesturing in excitement. It's hard now to remember what moment Jongdae had caught. Had they been talking about how it was Baekhyun's grandmother's music collection that inspired Baekhyun to take up piano? Or maybe it had been when they discovered they were both huge fans of Beenzino and Tiger JK. No, it must have been the part where Chanyeol revealed that he named his guitar Matilda and Baekhyun had eagerly agreed that of _course_ instruments needed names and introduced Chanyeol to Gertrude the Steinway.

Chanyeol likes that photo because it was one of the few where the camera caught Baekhyun looking at him and not the other way around. The interview had started awkward thanks to Chanyeol's nerves, but at some point during the middle he stopped referring to the prescribed list of questions he worked so hard on and started having a real conversation with Baekhyun instead, reading the answers Baekhyun typed up on his laptop as he wrote them and letting that dictate what he asked next. He had been so wrapped up in what Baekhyun had to say that he didn't even remember seeing himself in the sight of Jongdae's camera.

A week after the interview was published, Chanyeol received a signed copy of Baekhyun's album in the mail and a note with Baekhyun's phone number. At their dinner date the following weekend, Baekhyun had let slip that he never would've been so straightforward, but the way Chanyeol looked at him in the photos published with the article gave him the confidence.

It's both a blessing and a curse to have their first meeting recorded for posterity. He had brought the first hard copy home and his mother had it framed and hung in the living room. These days, it mostly serves as a reason for Yoora to tease him when they both go home for dinner. Sometimes Baekhyun tags along and the teasing becomes twofold and makes Chanyeol want to crawl under a rock.

Of course, he doesn't begrudge anyone.

Chanyeol checks his watch and sees they have a few minutes before the ceremony starts. Beside him, Baekhyun is tapping his fingers on his thighs, his foot keeping beat. Chanyeol reaches over and covers Baekhyun's left hand, squeezing it.

Baekhyun startles slightly and looks over at him in question.

In that moment, Chanyeol forgets what he wants to say. He had been teasing that morning, but now with the backdrop of soft lighting and flowers and candles, he isn't so sure anymore. He must stare for too long because Baekhyun flips his hand over and laces their fingers together, bringing them up so he can kiss the back of Chanyeol's palm.

There's no chance to find his words again. The ceremony begins and Chanyeol turns his attention to Yixing and his bride, but in the back of his mind is the snapshot of Baekhyun's eyes fixed on him, clear and bright and expectant.

+

At home, Chanyeol tugs off his jacket and leaves it draped over the back of the couch. Baekhyun drops his over the armrest and then they both collapse in a heap onto the cushions. Chanyeol's arm slips around Baekhyun's waist to pull him closer and he kisses the top of Baekhyun's head.

"Yixing really liked the piece you chose," he murmurs into Baekhyun's hair.

Baekhyun smiles and sinks further in Chanyeol's hold, drawing his legs up and propping his feet against the armrest. _'And you?'_ he signs lazily, letting his hand smooth over Chanyeol's arm after.

"I liked it even more."

They are tired, but Baekhyun is warm against him and the contentment Chanyeol feels also makes desire thrum through him. His fingers reach for Baekhyun's shirt and tug inch by inch until he can slide his hand under, his fingers spread wide so they can touch as much skin as possible.

Baekhyun presses into it like a cat stretching in the sunlight. For the next few minutes, Chanyeol does nothing but pet Baekhyun's stomach, sometimes letting his fingers drift higher or lower, but never rushing. His other hand curls under Baekhyun's chin and tilts it up so he can press their lips together, chastely at first, but with more purpose when Baekhyun drags his nails over his scalp.

When Baekhyun's breath comes just a little heavier, little puffs hot between their mouths, Chanyeol lets his hand stray lower and stay there, unfastening Baekhyun's pants only enough to reach inside and cup him. Baekhyun's legs open for him, one foot falling back to the floor, the other slung past the arm of the couch.

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered shut a while ago and his brows furrow when Chanyeol finally touches him directly. His grip is loose, but not teasing, and Baekhyun relaxes for him, settling his weight back completely.

He likes how much Baekhyun trusts him, likes that Baekhyun lets himself be taken care of. And Chanyeol likes giving, but only because Baekhyun gives back more in the way he responds to Chanyeol's every touch.

They kiss again until Baekhyun is heavy in Chanyeol's hand. Chanyeol pulls him free of his underwear and lets his lips follow the jut of Baekhyun's jaw line. He leaves a trail of lazy, wet kisses while he unbuttons the rest of Baekhyun's shirt, moaning quietly into Baekhyun's ear when it falls open and suddenly there is so much of Baekhyun available and on display for him.

In the beginning, Baekhyun had been shy about being so exposed, which surprised Chanyeol for someone who usually loved having all eyes on him. But that hesitation had disappeared long ago. Now, Baekhyun is anything but timid, often demanding in his greed to have all of Chanyeol's attention.

Chanyeol is happy to indulge him, as he does now, both hands exploring Baekhyun's chest. When he goes to take Baekhyun in his hand again, he focuses on nothing except Baekhyun's pleasure, stroking him slow and firm the way he likes, pausing every once in a while to drag his thumb over the tip, slippery with Baekhyun's arousal.

It doesn't take long once Chanyeol's hand quickens. He watches for the tells in Baekhyun's body: when he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, the slight arch of his chest, the muscles in his thighs seizing. Baekhyun's nails dig into Chanyeol's arm when he comes, spilling onto his own stomach.

After, Baekhyun's chest is always flushed. Chanyeol is sucking clean what had dribbled onto his thumb when Baekhyun's eyes open and he gets pulled in for a messy kiss for it.

They're both aware of Chanyeol's discomfort pressing into the small of Baekhyun's back, but Chanyeol has them ignore it for now. They have nowhere to be and this, kissing Baekhyun sweetly until he's calm again, is more important.

Chanyeol tucks Baekhyun back into his briefs, but leaves the rest of him looking very much debauched. "We should shower," he says finally, his lips still pressed against Baekhyun's. "I can't believe you wore BB cream to the wedding."

Just like that, the mood shifts from soft to playful. Baekhyun punches him in the shoulder. _'I had a performance!'_

Chanyeol sticks out his tongue. "It tastes gross though."

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun stands and puts both hands on his hips. He's trying to pull off stern, Chanyeol supposes, but it misses the mark and lands on adorable instead, even with the evidence of what they'd just done drying on his skin.

Chanyeol heaves himself off the couch and crowds into Baekhyun's space, close enough that Baekhyun has to angle his head all the way back the way he hates because it forces him to confront their not-subtle height difference. He slips both hands into Baekhyun's hair, cradling his head. "I'm really glad Kyungsoo got sick that week, so I could meet you. In case I never told you that."

Baekhyun's expression softens in surprise. He ducks away a moment later and takes two steps toward the bathroom, but stops. _'You should ask me soon, then,'_ he says, and scurries down the hall.

Grinning to himself, Chanyeol stays there repeating Baekhyun's words in his head until they sink in. They don't make him nervous or scared, but it does stir in him an anxiousness. The good kind.

The sound of the shower running interrupts his thoughts. Then, Baekhyun appears again, stripped down to his underwear. He throws his arms up, exasperated, to say, _Are you coming or not?_

Chanyeol goes to him.


End file.
